


It's a Wonderful Trek

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life Mash-up, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Captain Kirk following along the plot of : "It's a Wonderful Life" Fluff. Romance. Christmas Fic.  Written for K/S Advent 2010 (on Livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Trek

 

 

 _  
**Somewhere in the Universe...**   
_

 

 _"Please...If there is a God...please help him. I've done everything I can...it's up to Jim now. I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker."_

 

 _"Please help him."_

 

 _"Oh God...please help Jim Kirk."_

 

 _"He must recover..."_

 

 _"Please..."_

 

 _"Please help."_

 

 _"Help the captain..."_

 

. . .

 

"James Tiberius Kirk. We've gotten many sudden requests regarding this one. You are the only suitable candidate for the position. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"Wait a moment."

"Why wait? I must go down. Time is of the essence."

"We must reflect upon this individuals life, if you are to truly assist him."

"Ah. I already know all there is to know about James Kirk."

"No, you don't...Not this one."

"Agreed, there are differences...let us look."

An image appears: James as a ten year old boy. Blond, blue eyed, already lived through much. They boy steals an antique ground car. A silver Mustang convertible. He takes off down the dusty lanes of Riverside, Iowa...engaged perhaps in what humans would call a joyride. Police bot in hot pursuit. Some type of music by ‘The Beastie Boys‘, screams on the stereo. The boy heads the vehicle over a cliff--

"Why would the boy do such a thing? How reckless."

"Indeed. James T. Kirk is known as a man who takes chances with his own life."

Another image: The boy survives. Jumps to safety at the last second. The car belonged to his late father. His stepfather was unkind to him, abusive, wanted to sell this beloved antique. Young James could not bear the thought of--

"Late father? You mean to say, James' birth father is deceased?"

"Indeed. Quite tragically."

Another image: James Kirk, aged only three minutes, a squalling newborn baby in his mother's arms, conceived and born in space. on board a ship, the USS Kelvin, amongst many engaged in a vicious battle with Nero the Romulan. James' father, the brave Captain George Samuel Kirk, killed within moments of the birth in a collision with Nero's ship. Mother and son are rescued in a shuttle.

"Mother and baby survived, against all odds."

Another image: James aged fourteen, risks his life, saves 25 passengers from a downed shuttlecraft-receives a medal of valor award from Earth President Gerrold.

"The boy exhibits amazing bravery."

James aged eighteen. Graduating Riverside high school. Class valedictorian.

"Highly Intelligent."

"Intelligent? James T. Kirk is a genius."

Another image: James aged 20. Engaged a bar fight. Overpowered and on the receiving end of quite a brutal beating. Images of another bar fight emerge. Yet another. Still another bar fight, and another--

"There appear to be a lot of these incidents."

"The lad grew bored. Aimless."

Another image: Construction begins at Riverside shipyard. The frame is visible for many miles. The news feeds refer to the massive growing hulk as 'The Enterprise'. It's completion is years away.

"Beautiful ship."

"Only the best."

"You eyes…they grow hooded. You know this ship?"

"Indeed I do, and it's crew. They were my friends. My family. The Enterprise was my home."

"There is more. Watch..."

 **  
_"Don't pander to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and your blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flair might crop up, cook us in our seats, and wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles…see if you're so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding! Space is disease and danger wrapped up in darkness and silence."_   
**

**  
_"Well then, if you're so afraid, what are you doing here?"_   
**

"We are watching James Kirk and Leonard McCoy's first meeting. They become roommates at the academy. Best friends."

"That is correct."

"Watch..."

 **  
_"Bones, I'm taking the test again. Tomorrow morning and I want you there."_   
**

**  
_"I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for the third time. I'm a doctor, Jim. I'm busy!"_   
**

**  
_"Doesn't it bother you that no one's ever passed the test?"_   
**

**  
_"Jim, It's the Kobayshi Maru, no one passes the test, no one goes back for seconds and let alone thirds!"_   
**

"Jim Kirk facing and 'passing' the Kobayashi Maru simulation is legendary."

"Indeed...watch..."

 **  
_"How the hell did that kid beat your test?"_   
**

**  
_Commander Spock stands at the window to regard the figures in the simulator. "I do not know."_   
**

"Rather attractive young man, this Spock. If I may say so."

"You may."

"Young Spock was not...shall we say… thrilled to learn this cadet had beaten his 'no win scenario'."

"The cadet had cheated."

"Now we are seeing Cadet Kirk and Commander Spock's first meeting. It did not go well."

 **  
_"This session has been called to resolve a trouble matter. James T. Kirk, step forward. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to 171.3 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?"_   
**

**  
_"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."_   
**

**  
_Commander Spock rises from his seat. Tugs on the front of his uniform to straighten it. Makes his way down the steps to the lectern. Shoots a look towards his opponent._   
**

_"_ Kirk and Spock are not friends?"

"Not to begin with. They began as bitter rivals."

"Indeed."

 **  
_"Let's punch it."_   
**

"Captain Christopher Pike. Captain of the USS Enterprise."

 **  
_"Jim, your father saved 600 lives in one hour as captain. Lets see what you can do."_   
**

"Captain Pike's appearance is notably different, I served as first lieutenant under him, but Jim Kirk was yet not aboard--"

"In this time stream, James Kirk had sneaked aboard the Enterprise, assisted by Enterprise Assistant Medical Officer: Leonard McCoy."

 **  
_"Look out! It's that pointy eared bastard!"_   
**

"Ah. Of course."

"Watch."

More images. The battle with Nero. CMO Puri is killed in one of the skirmishes. Captain Christopher Pike is tortured. Cadet Kirk shows considerable bravery, along with Helmsman Sulu, parachuting in, disabling the mining device. However the planet Vulcan was ultimately destroyed by Nero. Commander Spock's mother perished."

 **  
_"Mother…" His hand grasps but mere air where his mother once stood._   
**

"I grieve with thee."

 **  
_"What do you need…tell me."_   
**

**  
_"I need everyone to continue performing their duties admirably."_   
**

**  
_"Okay."_   
**

"Commander Spock and the young lieutenant...they are lovers?"

"Commander Spock was--as they say on earth-- involved in a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. However, the relationship remained un-consummated. They were both committed to saving themselves for the wedding night."

"They never married."

"They did not."

 **  
_"Out of the chair."_   
**

More images: Cadet Kirk and Commander Spock continue to clash. Spock at this point is acting captain of the Enterprise. Kirk is his first officer.

 **  
_"Mr. Sulu. Warp factor three."_   
**

**  
_"Spock don't do that, running back to the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time!"_   
**

**  
_"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left ship."_   
**

**  
_"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock! You are captain now. You have to make decisions--"_   
**

**  
_"I am aware of my responsibilities, Mr. Kirk."_   
**

"I never wished to be captain of the Enterprise. I do not believe the Spock of this time stream wished it either. However, orders are orders."

 **  
_"Spock, Every second we wait, Nero's getting closer to his next target!"_   
**

**  
_"I alone am in command."_   
**

**  
_"Spock!"_   
**

**  
_"Security, escort him out."_   
**

Another image: James T Kirk scuffles with security officers. Acting Captain Spock reaches in, delivers a nerve pinch, immediately fells the cadet.

 **  
_"Get him off this ship."_   
**

"Spock stranded the cadet on the icy planet below. Why did he order such an illogical act?"

"Impetuousness of youth. Inexperience. Spock is a commander in rank, but it is entirely academic. He has found himself acting captain with little practical experience in the field."

"Young Spock is a bit of a...pompous ass."

"If one puts it...vulgarly. In those days, my violent emotions lay just beneath the surface, often threatening to erupt."

"Indeed. James Kirk subsequently meets the older, wiser, prime version of Spock. Yourself."

"Fortuitous."

"You and James perform the mind touch."

 **  
_"Allow me…"_   
**

"I am and ever shall be his."

 **  
_"Old friend. Jim. T'hy'la. It is gratifying to see you again."_   
**

**" _T'hy'la? Whoa, Look… whoever you really are…Spock and I, we aren't friends. I don't what T'hy'la means… it sounds pretty damned significant…but we hate each other. Spock is captain of the Enterprise--"_**

 **  
_"Fascinating, but not correct. YOU must become captain of the Enterprise. It is your destiny."_   
**

**  
_"How?"_   
**

**  
_"You must render Spock emotionally compromised. A feat which should not be…too difficult."_   
**

Another image: With the help of Spock Prime and Montgomery Scott's invention of transwarp beaming, Kirk and Scott return to the enterprise. Scott and Kirk are escorted to the bridge by security. Kirk and Spock face each other once again.

 **  
_"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."_   
**

**  
_"No."_   
**

At Kirk's instigation, Spock becomes emotionally compromised. He physically assaults Jim Kirk in front of all assembled on the bridge... and Sarek. He relinquishes command.

 **  
_"Great!" McCoy snaps.  "We have no Captain and no goddamned first officer."_   
**

**  
_"Now we do."_   
**

Another image: Kirk and Spock eventually look past their differences, sliding into a comfortable working relationship. Captain Pike is rescued. Nero is defeated. The Enterprise returns to space dock. Admiral Pike's life is saved by Dr. McCoy but now confined to a wheelchair. Kirk and crew are proclaimed heroes. The Enterprise embarks on its five year mission with James T. Kirk, it's youngest captain, now in command, and Commander Spock, it's first officer.

"You are quite proud of James T. Kirk."

"Indeed. Jim was...Jim IS everything to me."

"You are only one who can help him.  Go..."  
 

. . .

 _  
**  
The Enterprise...   
**   
_

"Mr. Spock. You have the conn."

"Yes, Captain." Commander Spock gives a nod, respectfully waits for his captain to rise then replaces the man in the command chair.

"Bones! "How about lunch?" Kirk clasps his hand on his CMO's shoulder before shooing him into the lift. The doors close behind them and they begin their descent. "Give us a chance to catch up. Been a little hectic lately."

"I'll say. Since Admiral Pike has chosen to remain with us in a supervisory role, I've assumed personal responsibility for his continuing physical therapy."

"Will he ever be able to walk again?"

"I don't know. Dammit, with all our advanced medical ability, he should be able to, but even in this day and age we can't grow him a new spine."

Kirk scrunches up his face. "I did read your detailed report."

"Oh, did you now? So you know Nero's sick little creature fed on his--"

"Yes, Bones," Kirk says grimly. "I know."

The lift continues on and the pair ride silently for a few moments before McCoy tells him: "Pike's understandably bitter. Losing command of the Enterprise. It's been very difficult for him. You better be worthy of this ship."

"Oh, I intend to be," Kirk replies earnestly.

"And your first order of business is holding a ship wide dance at 20:00 hours tonight? Now that's interesting."

"Yeah, Bones." The lift doors open and the two officers make their way down the deck 5 corridor to the officer's mess. "I thought it would be a nice way for the crew to get to know each other a little better."

"Oh, really. You mean, nice for you to get to know Uhura better."

"No, no, no. That's all in the past."

"So is Spock and Uhura's relationship. They broke up a few weeks ago." McCoy raises a menacing eyebrow.

Kirk waves him off. "That's none of my concern, Bones. I'm captain now. And--how the hell do you know all the scuttlebutt anyway? Thought you were a doctor, not a gossip." Jim gives his friend an impish grin.

"That's not very goddamned funny."

. . .

"Jim." McCoy takes a sip of his bourbon as they are standing in the corner of the large Rec Deck, watching the party, holding up a bulkhead. "Spock's been staring at you all evening."

"Has he? I hadn't noticed."

"The hell you haven't. Why don't you go ask the hobgoblin to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance, Bones."

McCoy gives him a hearty shove in the first officer's direction. "Apparently neither does he. Now go and embarrass yourselves."

. . .

"I'm new here-- just beamed aboard yesterday. Nurse Christine Chapel at your service.  I think we met before, during your last physical." The young blond woman holds out her hand.

"I believe so." Spock stares straight ahead.

"Yeah!" the nurse replies excitedly. "My last ship was the Farragut, but all my friends are on board the Enterprise, so I put in for a transfer. Since my service record was so exemplary there was no problem at all. My grades at the Academy were perfect. I only--"

"Hello, Spock." James T. Kirk suddenly appears next to his first officer. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Captain." Spock inclines his head at the man. He is expressionless, but his warm brown eyes appear to light up.

"You can call me Jim. A dance is supposed to be a social occasion." Kirk smiles at him warmly.

"Indeed."

"Hey...I was here first...Captain," Chapel protests.

"Well, I'm here now. Isn't that right, Spock?"

"Absolutely correct... Jim."

"Care to cut a rug?" Jim gently takes Spock by the elbow, leading him over to the parquet dance floor.

"Cut a rug, Jim?"

 _"As I was walking down the street  
Down the Street, down the street  
A pretty girl I chanced to meet  
And we danced by the light of the moon._

 _Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight,  
won't you come out tonight,  
won't you come out tonight?  
Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight,  
and we'll dance by the light of the moon..."_

The Master of Ceremonies (Recreation Officer) suddenly jumps onto the Mic to announce a Charleston dance contest.

"Charleston?" Kirk exclaims, laughing as the opening bars of music commence. "Are they kidding me? This dance has gotta be hundreds of years old!"

"Indeed, it has recently come back into fashion on Earth. Fortuitous that I have had an opportunity to learn it."

"I'll say! Good thing I’m a fast learner, myself. Hey, not bad!"

"Likewise, Jim."

"Hey!" Nurse Christine Chapel protests loudly as she watches the pair kick up their heels. "That should be ME dancing with Mr. Spock! The captain...he stole my boyfriend!"

"What's the matter, kid?" Yeoman Rand sidles up, cracking her gum.

"He was mine!" Chapel points in the direction of the dancing throng. "The captain! He stole my man!"

"That right? Well, that's too bad, ain't it. Here kid, come here. Wanna show you something." Yeoman Rand ushers Christine Chapel over to a small anteroom next to the stage.

"What's this?" Chapel asks.

"Well...good thing you happen to be a friend of mine. Good thing I take care of my friends. And good thing I happen to be the captain's yeoman. Cause I happen to know things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like, the floor of this Rec Deck opens up to reveal a swimming pool."

"Yeah? So what."

"So, did you happen to notice the captain and Mr. Spock, dancing the Charleston right over there along the seam.  Precisely where the pool opens up?" She directs the nurse's attention over to the crowd, where the two officers are continuing to enjoy themselves.

"Really."

"And did you further happen to notice this little switch right here."

Chapel looks. "It needs a key."

"Really. And bein' the captain's yeoman, I'm in charge of important things, like the keys around here..." She holds up a small unlocking device. Nurse Chapel immediately catches on, grins and nods.

. . .

"Well, Spock, it's a good thing I'm the captain," Jim tells him as they make their way down the corridor. "Never would have gotten a hold these nice, dry, spare uniforms otherwise."

"Indeed, although these spare uniforms are red shirts."

"Yeah, perhaps the less time spent in them the better. When I get a hold of the culprit who opened up the Rec Deck swimming pool..."

"I notice that act did nothing to stop the party. Everyone simply jumped into the water to join us."

Kirk chuckles and they slow their pace. "Warm enough?" He reaches up to touch the Vulcan's still very wet hair, begins to sing: " _Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight..."_

" _Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight_ ," Spock replies in kind, singing in his delicate baritone.

They join together on the last, harmonizing:  " _And...we'll dance... by... the... light... of the moon.."_

"Oh! It's just like a pipe organ, Spock! Our voices mesh perfectly!" They pass by an observation port, pause to open it and stare out. "Would you look at that!" Jim says, whistling.

"Jim?"

"A beautiful star."

"Ah. Episilon Carinae."

"Yes. Lovely isn't it. You know what you're supposed to do...you're supposed to make a wish. Well...I mean it's not a shooting star. But you can wish all the same."

"Ah."

They close the port and walk on. "Well, did you make a wish?"

"I did."

"And, what did you wish for?"

"If I told you my wish, it would not come true."

"Oh, I notice you're familiar with our Earth custom."

"Very much so."

They reach Spock's cabin. "Well...this is it," Kirk says.

"Yes. My quarters."

"Where you live."

"Obviously."

Jim breaks into singing: " _Buffalo Gals_ " once again. "Spock… _what did you wish for… when you looked upon that star_?" he sings out.

"Jim to make that request of me… is illogical."

"So is wishing on stars." Kirk leans over slightly. Smiling teasingly. "Well…Aren't you gonna...invite me in?"

Suddenly the red alert klaxon sounds. Mr. Chekov's voice calls out on the loudspeaker: " _Captain Kirk to the bridge. Commander Spock to the bridge. Red Alert! Alert! Alert!"_

. . .

"Jim, I've finished performing physicals on the entire crew. All of them have checked out healthy, even Admiral Pike. All except one."

"What's the problem?"

McCoy plays with the computer chip in his hand, unable to meet the captain's eyes. "Xenopolycethemia. There's no known cure. The officer has one year to live."

"What? Bones. Who is it?"

"Your chief medical officer."

"You?" Kirk paces back and forth, balling up his fists. "No...dammit. No!"

"I'd...uh...appreciate it if you kept this quiet. I can continue with my duties until a replacement can be found."

. . .

Kirk, Nurse Chapel and Spock stand at the foot of McCoy's bed. Spock, holding a medical tri-corder, points to Chapel. "Now."

McCoy grits his teeth. His breath heavy, he's holding himself rigid as he waits for the next hypo. Chapel depresses the plunger to his neck and McCoy convulses in agony.

The cure is as difficult as the disease itself.

A half hour later, McCoy begins to calm down. He releases a groan in relief.

"Are you still in pain, Doctor?" Chapel asks.

"It's...uh...it's abating."

"You are now cured," Spock proclaims after another check of the tri-corder.

"We in the medical field prefer to call it remission," McCoy corrects, sighing. "But yeah...the Fabrini treatment...it's all good. Painful, but good."

"Perhaps the treatment is payback for all those violent hypos you inflict upon your patients, Dr. McCoy," Spock says, smirking.

"Oh...ha ha ha," McCoy snaps back, sharp as a tack, albeit breathlessly. "You know what, Jim? This first officer of yours, he's developing quite the sense of humor."

Kirk lays a hand on Spock's shoulder. "That's why I keep him around."

Spock looks over at Jim, shock registering on his face. "Captain?" till Kirk and Chapel get the giggles. "I hardly think--"

"Jim, Spock...look...I want to thank you both for bringing back the Fabrini cure," McCoy's grave statement interrupts the merriment.

"You are quite welcome, Doctor."

"Bones. You can thank the Fabrini properly, when we return to that quadrant next year."

McCoy nods, noting that Jim still has his hand resting on Spock's shoulder.

. . .

Kirk and McCoy are sharing a quiet drink, early one evening, in the CMO's office.

"Jim, you seen Spock lately?"

Jim takes a sip. "Just when we've been on duty, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Thought maybe you two were spending some, uh, quality time together. You know, off duty."

"Not really. Should we be?"

"I thought maybe after that dance you might have gotten closer."

"The dance was ages ago, Bones."

"Well, he and Uhura, uh--"

"They've gotten back together?"

"No, Jim. That isn’t what I was going to say at all. Let me finish."

"Fine. Finish."

"It doesn't look like there's any reconciliation on the horizon. In case you were afraid of that."

Kirk swirls the brandy in his glass. Studies it. "Really."

"They've remained friends, however, they talk to each other on the comm almost every night."

"How do you know, Bones?"

McCoy takes a triumphant sip of his own brandy. "I know everything aboard this ship."

"That right?"

"Yep. I've also noticed something about Spock and you."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"I know that, idiot."

"Hmmph."

"What I mean is, it's appears as if...Spock's besotted by you."

"That's bullshit, Bones. He and I don't even really get along."

"That's not true. What about the dance? You got along just fine, then."

"Hmmph. Anomaly."

"Spock lights up like a firefly whenever you're around."

"Hmmph?"

"You like him, don't ya?"

"Hmmph."

"Stop your silly grunting and swing by his quarters, Jim. Maybe play a game of chess. Have some conversation. See what transpires." McCoy stands up, snatches Kirk's glass away from him. "You won't be needing this, anyway."

"Hey!"

"The bar's closed."

"Alright then. I think I'll go make violent love to Spock."

"You do that." McCoy waves him out. "Go on, git!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Here's your hat, what's your hurry?"

"Exactly."

. . .

Kirk hovers his hand over the buzzer for a few seconds then presses it. The doors obediently swoosh open for him but he remains where he is, out in the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Spock eventually calls out to him. "Are you picketing?"

"What?" Jim scowls at the lousy joke. "No. I was just stopping by." He continues to stand there, frowning.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"About what?"

"About coming in? You are letting out the warm air."

"Okay, okay I'm coming in. But only for a minute." Jim steps though the doors and finds Spock seated cross-legged on a flat marble stone, dressed in a black meditation robe. A fire pot in the corner serves as the cabin's only illumination. "Evening," Jim mutters.

Spock stands to greet him. "Good evening."

Kirk takes a moment to glance around Spock's abode. He's never been in here before. "I, uh, love what you've done with the place. With the, uh, red drapery. Lots of red in here, in fact. Is red your favorite color?"

"It is the color of my clan. Additionally, red was my mother's favorite."

"Right." Jim's glance lands on the meditation stone. "Isn't that thing cold?"

"Cold?"

"That stone you were sitting on. Marble can get, uh, really cold. How'd you get that thing in here, anyways?"

"The stone is heated on the inside."

"Oh." Kirk still stands, awkwardly.

"Would you care to sit down?"

"Huh?"

"Sit down, Captain." Spock inches closer. "Would you like to--"

"No, no...that's quite alright." Kirk clears his throat. "I was just in the area. Just wanted to, uh, stop by. See how things were going."

"Ah Yes. I had been expecting you. Dr. McCoy had just commed to tell me you were on your way."

Kirk looks up sharply. "He did? You know, I wasn't deliberately on my way over here. I was simply in the vicinity of your quarters. Don't know why Bones would bother to comm you."

"Would you like a drink, Captain?" Spock asks. "Please sit down. I assure you my chairs are comfortable."

"I wasn't disputing their comfort. Fine, I'll sit down, if that's what you want." Kirk perches awkwardly on the red velvet couch.

"It is not a question of 'want', Captain. I merely desire for you to be more at ease."

"Don't worry, I'm okay. And, I have a name. It's Jim."

"I do know that."

"Right. So, uh, how about that drink, huh?"

"Yes, of course." As Spock moves to prepare one for him, he begins to softly sing: " _Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight--"_

"What's that?" Jim asks at the noise, then remembers. "Oh...oh, right. That stupid song. From the dance a while back?"

Spock hands him the drink then stands there studying the deck. "Forgive me."

Jim takes a sip of his drink. It's Saurian Brandy. Spock has Saurian Brandy? "Uh...Look. I was just in the area. I don't know why Bones felt the need to comm you--"

"It is not necessary to keep repeating yourself, Captain."

"I was just--"

"Is there something in particular you wanted?"

"What? No! I don't even know why I came here. Why's it so dark in here? Hot in here, too. Why does it have to be so hot in here?"

"I was meditating."

"Well..." Jim huffs. "This was a dumb idea, coming to visit! You're obviously doing just fine. Don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to you. Goddamn McCoy, needs to butt out of other people's lives."

"I see," Spock replies stiffly. "Perhaps you should leave, Captain."

Jim nods curtly, stands up and slams down his glass on the ledge. "Thanks for the drink." He stalks out.

Spock goes to his desk, pulls out the audio tape chip of " _Buffalo Gals_ " from the music player and pitches it into the recycler. It had been foolish and illogical to listen to that song repeatedly in the first place. His communicator beeps and he flips it open. "Spock here."

" _It's Uhura. How are you? Has Jim been over there, yet?"_

"Nyota. How did you know?"

" _Oh, a great bird of the galaxy told me."_

"Jim stayed for only a few moments," Spock replies. "Although, he has--"

The doors suddenly swoosh open with Jim storming through them. "Listen, I--" he declares loudly. "Oh…didn't realize you were otherwise engaged, I'll just be--" He halts as Spock beckons him over.

" _Hi, Captain_!" Uhura says as Spock holds the communicator up to Kirk.

"Uh...Hi. I don't mean to interrupt you two's nightly phone convo."

" _It's alright. I just hope you're not planning on stealing my man away."_

"Hey," Kirk protests. "I'm not planning on stealing anybody's man away...what the hell is going on around here? I just stopped by for a friendly visit and--"

" _I'm only kidding. Spock and I have both moved on."_

"Well, good for you."

" _So he's free to date whomever he wants. I mean, Dr. McCoy--"_

"Dr. McCoy needs to mind his own business...and nobody's dating anybody...you got that?"

" _Sure Captain. Whatever you say."_

Jim is suddenly aware that Spock is right up against him, holding the communicator close so both can hear Uhura. Jim can feel the soft fabric of the black meditation robe. The ebony hair is within centimeters. Spock is so close Jim can breathe in the spicy scent, not unlike cinnamon. Spock smells so good. Smells like he's just gotten out of the shower. Smells clean. Jim wants to kiss that soft, shiny, beautiful hair. Uhura's voice is still on the communicator, saying something about the days duty log, relaying some requests from communications and various messages from Starfleet command. "What?" Jim murmurs. His eyes are closed and he can hear Spock's breathing, feel the puffs of air against his face, they are that close.

They hear Uhura suddenly say: " _Spock?"_

Spock snaps to attention, replies in a slightly unsteady tone. "I'm...here."

Uhura continues speaking but Jim and Spock are no longer listening. They cannot delay the inevitable any longer. Their eyes meet. Jim's, so vibrantly blue. Spock's, so dark, smoldering, like melted dark chocolate.

"Jim... I..." Spock begins.

Kirk suddenly rips the communicator out of Spock's hand, slams it shut and drops it to the floor. He grabs Spock's arms, pulling the Vulcan roughly to him. "You listen to me!" he shouts. "I don't want a relationship! I don't want to get married! Not to you or anyone else! I don't want any kids. I don't want anything like that. I want only what I want. I only want to be captain of this ship. The best captain there ever was...I..." He breaks down in sobs. " _Ohh..."_

Spock holds him, caressing the back of his head, the back of his neck. He leans over and nuzzles the blond hair.

Kirk sobs into the warm shoulder: "Oh...Spock..." He lifts up his face, kisses the other's cheek, lets his mouth linger, tasting the warm skin. He covers the Vulcan's cheeks in kisses. "Spock...Spock...Spock..."

Spock closes his eyes. He can taste the other's tears. He says in a voice thick with passion: "Jim..."

"Shut up! Just shut up." Jim reaches up, frames Spock's face with his hands. "Shut up!" He claims the bow shaped lips with his own.

. . .

The Wayfarer's chapel. Palos Verdes, California. The front doors open and well-wishers follow Jim and Spock out of the glass structure. The couple are resplendent in their respective Starfleet dress uniforms. Rose petals litter the ground outside. "Congratulations!" the throng yells, throwing confetti and streamers. The couple takes off for their honeymoon, down the lane in a decorated ground car. A sign that says: "Just Married" is plastered onto the back of the antique Mercedes. Old shoes and cans trail behind. Courtesy of the best man.

McCoy slowly follows the crowd with Uhura on his arm.

"Oh it's so beautiful here," Uhura gushes. "So romantic! Look at these flowers, the greenery."

"Sure is. I don't 'bout you, Darlin', but I do believe we make a stunning best man and maid of honor. I'm willing to venture we're even better looking than the happy couple."

"Maybe," Uhura says, sighing. They walk farther to reach a more secluded area of the bluff overlooking the Pacific Ocean, far away from the crowd. They stand and marvel at it. "Look how blue the water is."

"Yeah. It's blue alright."

"I love weddings."

"I love weddings, too," McCoy replies. "Almost makes ya want to GET married. Doesn't it?"

"Hmmm."

McCoy digs in his pocket, panics for a brief moment before he finally pulls out a diamond engagement ring. He falls to one knee before Uhura. "Doesn't it?" He says, earnestly.

"You ass!" Uhura exclaims, good naturedly swatting him.

McCoy grins.

. . .

Kirk and Spock are lip locked and finger locked in the back of the Mercedes as it speeds down the two lane road, in route to their honeymoon suite.

"Are you two comfortable back there?" The driver asks them. "There's some Dom Perignon champagne for you!"

"Hey look, Spock!" Jim breaks away from the kiss, grinning. "There's somebody driving this car!"

"Obviously, Jim."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Suddenly, Kirk's communicator beeps. He yanks it out, opens it up. "Kirk here, somebody better be dead up there."

There is a cough. " _Not yiet. Ve are in yellow alert, Keptin, enemy ships in the vicinity in violation of Federation space. Recalling all officers off of the planet. Prepare for immediate beam out."_

Kirk sighs. "Acknowledged, Mr. Chekov." He looks at his handsome groom. Holds up a glass of the pink champagne before they can beam out. "Here's to a long, happy, eventful marriage."

"Indeed."

. . .

Kirk and Spock celebrate two anniversaries on board ship before an alien species, the Sangui, manage to kidnap Spock. The Sangui implant an artificial uterus into his body during his captivity, in a lab experiment.

Spock is eventually rescued and upon examination, McCoy deems the uterus stable. It is not causing Spock any difficulty, and lo and behold without birth control the Vulcan quickly becomes pregnant. However, Kirk and Spock are overjoyed at this development and nine months later Spock delivers a healthy baby boy. Before the uterus is eventually removed,

Spock bears Jim another child, a girl. Then another boy and another girl.

Uhura and McCoy have two kids of their own, so the Enterprise quickly becomes a family ship.

. . .

James Kirk, as a young, brash captain of his vessel, on his first five year mission, makes many mistakes, no matter how brilliant he is. He irritates Admiral Pike to no end. He in turn is annoyed by Admiral Pike constantly breathing down his neck- at every turn he is questioning Kirk's command ability.

It is blatantly obvious to Jim Kirk that Admiral Pike wants the Enterprise back.

One day, Kirk makes one final, serious tactical error. Admiral Pike relieves him of command, confines him to quarters. Kirk exits the bridge in humiliation.

. . .

Jim Kirk slowly enters his cabin. It's a deluxe version he shares with Spock but they are still cramped with a large family, bustling with much activity. Their daughter, Janie is practicing " _Hark the Herald Angels Sing_ " on the antique, wooden upright piano. A Christmas tree stands in the corner of the 'living room', the other two children along with Spock are engaged in decorating.

"You are home," Spock greets him. "It is agreeable to see you after your long shift."

"Hi, Daddy!"

Jim sneezes in response.

"BLESS YOU!" the children call out.

"Did you bring the wreath, Jim?"

"What wreath?"

"The holiday wreath from Mr. Scott. It is Christmas Eve."

"No," Jim grunts. "Must of forgot." He makes to sit on the couch, but it is covered in toys. "You think I could sit down? I'm tired. I just want to relax around here."

"Tommy," Spock says calmly. "Did I not instruct you to remove your toys from the sofa before your father arrived?"

"But Papa!"

"Did I not?"

"Yes Papa."

"Remove them, please."

Jim sits down. "Do you think you could stop that noise?" he says over the din of the piano. "Can't even hear myself think around here."

"But Daddy, I have to practice for the Christmas party!" Janie protests as she continues to play.

"It is called a holiday party," Spock reminds Janie. "Not everyone celebrates Christmas."

"We do!"

"We are not the whole crew, Janie."

Little Tommy approaches Jim, making monster noises. Jim studies the child for a moment, then scoops him up, hugging him tightly. Tommy breaks away, sprinkles some tinsel onto his father's head. Tears roll down Jim's cheeks. Spock watches with concern etched upon his features.

"Jim," Spock tells him gently. "If you could hurry and shower, we have plans for this evening. Dr. McCoy and Nyota will arrive with their children soon--"

"I don't want them over here!" Jim snaps. "Comm them and tell them we changed our minds."

"I see. Did you have a hectic day, Jim?"

"Oh, wonderful Spock. Just wonderful. How'd ya guess. Did you know we're now orbiting Wrigley's Pleasure Planet?"

"I am of course aware. Wrigley's Pleasure Planet is no place for a family, Jim."

"No shit."

"Please do not curse in front of the children."

Tommy tugs on Jim's uniform trousers. "Excuse me!"

Kirk looks down and snaps at his young son: "What is it, Tommy?"

"I burped."

Kirk rolls his eyes, then looks at the chaos surrounding him. "Aren't we missing a kid?"

"Zuzu is resting comfortable in her room," Spock informs him.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She has a cold, but do not be concerned. I notified Dr. McCoy this morning, as soon as I discovered a temp--"

"Jesus! Not again. If it's not one kid sick, it's another. Why do they always have to get sick? Why do we even have all these damned kids anyway?"

"You KNOW why, Jim."

The repetition of _'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'_ on piano is beginning to bore a hole though Jim's head. "I'm getting a headache. Does she have to keep playing that music?"

"Dad," Peter asks. "How do you spell frankincense?"

"I don't know. Ask your papa." Jim gets up, heads towards Zuzu's room. On the way there, he trips over a child's toy. He bends down, picks it up and is about to throw it into the bulkhead in a fit of rage, but he stops himself, sets it back down.

He opens Zuzu's bedroom door.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Jim sits down at Zuzu's bedside, brushes back her hair to reveal her delicately pointed ear. "What happened to you?"

"I dunno Daddy. Yeoman Rand gave me a bell. See?"

"A bell?"

"Yes." She tinkles the tiny silver bell. "Daddy, Miss Rand said that 'every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings.'"

"That's right." Jim laughs. "You get some sleep."

"I'm not tired, Daddy. I want to play with my bell."

"Here, sweetheart. How about I hold on to your bell? Keep it safe. You get some sleep and you can dream about it. Or even better, you can dream about a great big bell, like the one in the Westminster clock tower, in England. Big Ben. That's a huge bell. That goes: BING BONG, or you can dream about any number of bells of any size in the universe...as large as a 100 planets stacked on top of each other...how about that?" Jim takes the bell from her, gives the bell a tinkle then stuffs it into his pocket.

Zuzu laughs delightedly. "Okay, Daddy."

Jim re-enters the living quarters as the bosun's whistle sounds. He hits the switch, swivels around the view screen. "Kirk here."

" _Rand here, sir. Just seeing how little Zuzu is doing."_

"She's ill. No thanks to you."

" _Sorry sir?"_

"Is that why I keep you around as my yeoman? So you can run my kids ragged, get them sick? You think I want to go though that, week after week after week?"

"Jim!" Spock says.

"You know what Janice? You're banned from my kids. Banned, do you hear me? Better yet, you're going to be transferred off this ship. Go be somebody else's yeoman."

"Jim," Spock hisses. "That is inappropriate."

"I'm the captain! I'll deem what is, or what isn't appropriate. Do I make myself clear, Yeoman?"

Yeoman Rand is obviously in tears as she says: " _Perfectly sir. Rand out."_

"That was completely unnecessary," Spock informs him.

"That's another thing, Spock. I'm getting sick and tired of being scolded by you as if I was one of the kids!"

"Dad, how do you spell 'hallelujah'?" Peter asks.

"How the hell should I know? I'm a starship captain, not a dictionary!" Janie continues to play the piano. Jim swings around. "Janie! Haven't you learned that silly tune yet?"

"You are beginning to sound exactly like Dr. McCoy," Spock warns.

"Janie, enough," Jim says. "You're playing that same tune over and over again. Now, stop it. Stop it!"

"Jim…"

Jim trips over another of Tommy's toys and in a rage he suddenly picks up a vase from the coffee table, throws it against the bulkhead. It smashes into millions of pieces. The whole family stops what they are doing to stare at him. Jim realizes what he has just done and is horrified.

"Oh my God..." Jim gasps. "I'm...so sorry, Spock. That was a gift from your father. Janie, I'm sorry. Please. Keep practicing your tune. Peter, I owe you an apology too. What was it you wanted to know how to spell?"

"Nothing, Dad."

The family continues to stare at him. "What's the matter with everybody, why are you all looking at me like that? Janie, go on! I told you to practice! What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, Daddy!" Janie cries out.

"Jim, you are upsetting the children. I am going to call Dr. McCoy--"

"You call him. You go ahead, Spock. You do just that. Better yet, why don't you call Uhura, you'd like that wouldn't you? You and your nightly comm sessions. Maybe you two can get back together. You should have married her instead. Be better if I was dead."

The dark brown eyes register hurt. "Jim. I think you should leave."

"Fine. Goodbye." Jim stalks out.

"Papa! What's wrong with Daddy?"

"I do not know."

"Should I pray for him, Papa?"

"Yes, Peter, that might be beneficial."

"Me too, Papa?"

"Yes Janie. We would appreciate your assistance."

. . .

Wrigley's Pleasure Planet.

Once they discover he has beamed down to the planet's surface, there will be a warrant for his arrest. Upon his return he will be thrown into the brig. He will undergo a court martial for disobeying a direct order, the order confining him to quarters. Not only has he lost his command of the Enterprise, he will lose everything. He will be kicked out of Starfleet. Probably imprisoned. The young hot shot, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, shamed.

There is a heavy snowfall, almost a blizzard outside. Jim Kirk shivers in only his uniform as he makes his way down the street to the nearest bar. He sits there on a stool, nursing a brandy.

"Somebody...help me please..." he sobs into his drink, speaking barely above a whisper. "Help me. I want to be captain of the best ship in the fleet, the flagship, The Enterprise, but I've failed, miserably...help me. Oh...god…you gotta help me…please help me..."

He manages to compose himself and signals the bartender for another drink.

"I think you've had enough," the bartender says. "I'm cutting you off."

"No…you can't do that…I've still got credits. Lots of 'em."

"Look buddy, it's Christmas, why don't you go home to your family?"

"I don't have a family...not anymore."

"I'm still cutting you off."

"Okay," Jim acquiesces. "I'll find another bar." He gets up unsteadily, accidentally slamming into another patron. "Sorry."

"You'll be sorry!" The man punches him in the mouth. Blood gushes from a split lip. The man signals his friends over. The group take turns beating Jim up.

"Hey! Out!" The bartender yells. "Take that fight outside! Now!" The bouncer picks Jim up and tosses him out the front door. He makes it to the alleyway, collapses onto the snow. The men circle, steal Jim's credit card before kicking him in the ribs. They take off into the night.

"That's what I get for praying." Jim promptly passes out.

. . .

After what seems like hours, Kirk comes to, still sprawled out in the alley, by now he's covered with a layer of snow. His limbs numb, he still manages to get up. He starts walking. Staggers, more like. It would be better if he was dead. He might as well find a place to kill himself.

There's gotta be a bridge over an icy river somewhere in the vicinity.

. . .

He stands at the bridge, staring down at the river, ready to hurtle himself off of it, when he feels a warm hand at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He promptly passes out, once again.

. . .

It's warm. Jim kirk comes to, but this time it's indoors. A building near the bridge. He's missing his uniform. He's covered in blankets.

"Old friend," says the voice, "You are awake."

Jim looks over, recognizes the face. "YOU again."

"Yes Jim. I heard you were in some kind of trouble."

"You got that right, Spock," Jim says. "I was trying to kill myself on that bridge. Why didn't you let me finish myself off?"

"For obvious reasons."

"What are you, some kind of a Vulcan guardian angel?"

"I might be."

"Well then, you gotta help me. I really made a mess of it, Spock. I really have. I don't know what I can do to change it. Pike's in command. I've lost my ship, my crew. My Spock…my children, they hate me. Everyone would better off if I was never born."

"What did you say, Jim?"

"I said, it would be better if I was never born."

Spock the Elder snaps his fingers. "You wish is granted. You have never been born."

Kirk looks down. "I'm wearing my uniform again."

"Of course. Why not?"

Kirk feels his face. "No blood. No bruises."

"Certainly."

Kirk looks out the window. "Hey, it's stopped snowing."

"It has, Jim."

"Here guardian angel. Look at this. I have something for you. You know what my daughter says? Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings--" Jim feels his pockets. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, Jim?"

"Zuzu's bell. I had in my pocket. I must have lost it."

"It was never there. Come with me, Jim. We're taking a little trip."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

. . .

Earth.

"Jim, do you recognize that woman?"

"Yes," Jim exclaims, watching. "That's my mother!"

"No, it is not."

"What are you talking about, Spock? I know my mother anywhere!" Jim yells after the woman: "Mom! Mom!" But Winona Kirk is only more terrified of him. She makes her way down the city street, more and more swiftly, eventually running away from him. "What the hell's wrong with her, Spock?"

"She does not know you. You are a stranger to her."

"But...That's insane!"

. . .

"Notice anything different about your home planet, Jim?"

"Yes. It seems, colder, the people…they look unhappy. There's poverty everywhere…San Francisco, it's desolate. Where's Starfleet command?"

"You see, Jim, since you were not there to save the earth, the president was forced to negotiate with Nero, turning Earth's people into slaves of the Romulan Empire. Starfleet was dismantled."

"I thought Nero wanted to destroy the earth."

"He found a better, more sinister solution."

. . .

"What about Bones? My best friend. Surely he's still around?"

"He is. Would you like to see him, Jim?"

"Yes."

Leonard McCoy is laying on a bed, covered to the waist by a thin sheet, in a dingy hospital ward. Dying. He is deathly pale. Too weak to move. He coughs every few moments. He is covered in red splotches. He can barely breathe.

Jim rushes to his bedside. "Bones. Bones!"

"Who...the hell...are...you?" McCoy gasps out.

"It's me. Jim Kirk! Your friend."

"I don't have any friends," McCoy replies, coughing horribly. "Or family. Not since the divorce. Always knew I would die alone."

Kirk looks at Spock. "What's wrong with him?"

"Xenopolycethemia."

"That's ridiculous! He was cured of that. The Enterprise--!"

"No Jim, there is no Enterprise. The ship was never built. You were never around to take Dr. McCoy to the Fabrini. He never received the cure. Earth has no such serum. Especially not under Nero. "

"So...he's just gonna...die? Like this? He's so young."

"Yes. Unfortunately, Xenopolycethemia is a horrible way to die."

"There's nothing we can do for him?"

"I am sorry."

Kirk moves to sit at Bones' bedside. "Bones...you're not alone...you have friends, children, a beautiful wife named Nyota Uhura--"

"A wife?" McCoy sputters. "That's a...laugh."

"I'm here for you, Bones. I'm your best friend."

"I don't even...know you. Why do you...keep calling me Bones?"

Kirk reaches for McCoy's hand. "No..." McCoy pleads. "Don't...don't touch me. It hurts..."

Kirk cannot help but break down in sobs as McCoy fades, passes away in front of his very eyes. "Bones...no..."

. . .

"And what about my husband?" Kirk demands of Spock the Elder. "What happened to him? What about our children?"

"You and Spock have no issue. You were never married."

"But...Spock is still alive, right?"

"He is."

"I want to see him. Talk to him."

"If you wish."

There is a change of scene. A planet. Austere rooms. Stone walls.

"Where are we?"

"New Vulcan. Spock was one of the ten thousand Vulcans that had managed to escape the destruction of our home planet. However both of his parents and all of the elders perished when Vulcan was destroyed. Since Starfleet did not exist for Spock to join, he moved with his people to another planet, Regula, where he became a student of the discipline of _Kolinahr_."

"I know what ' _Kolinahr_ ' is," Jim replies. "A strict order of Vulcan monks, engaged in the practice of purging of all emotion."

"Precisely."

A figure glides past Kirk and the Spock the Elder. He is hooded and robed. His head is down as if in prayer. He is serene. The hands are clasped in contemplation. Kirk takes off after him.

"Jim…wait," Spock the Elder calls after him.

"Spock," Jim says to the young man in the white robe. "It's me." The figure slows down, turns around, pulling down his hood. It is Spock. HIS Spock. Spock regards Jim Kirk, blankly, entirely without emotion. "It's me. Jim. Don't you know me?" At the lack of response, Jim turns to Spock the Elder. "He doesn't understand me."

"He understands you. He is fluent in Earth Standard and many other languages. However for a student of Kolinahr, speaking any language besides Vulcan is taboo."

Spock the Younger flicks a look towards the elder version and whispers to him.

"What did he say?" Jim asks.

"He says you are to leave his presence immediately. He will not tolerate the illogic of a human."

"Spock!" Jim cries out as the figure walks away from him, still serenely. "Spock!" His voice echoes in the stone chamber. "SPOCK!!"

Jim turns around. Spock the Elder has also disappeared. He is now alone here.

"Spock?!" he calls out, desperately. "Where are you? Don't leave me here. Please. Don't leave me. I want to live! Do you hear me? I want to live! I want to live. Spock! Please... I want to live! Spock...I want to live...I want to live!"

He feels around in his pockets and finds Zuzu's bell. "How do you like that! Here it is!" He pulls it out, rings it. Keeps on ringing it. "How do you like that?! Every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings!"

"Jim. Jim. It's time to wake up now. Wake up."

Kirk blinks open his eyes.

He's in sickbay, the beeping of the telemetry sounds suspiciously like the ringing of Zuzu's bell. Dr. McCoy is staring down at him, arms folded.

"Huh? Where am I?" Jim croaks out.

"Sickbay, Jim. On board the Enterprise."

"Bones! You're alive!"

"Yeah," Bones says, tilting his head curiously. Feels his own chest. "Last time I checked."

"Oh my God," Jim says, panicking. "Where's Admiral Pike? I shouldn't have beamed down. I'm in trouble now."

McCoy lets out a chuckle. "Pike? What do you mean, Jim. He's back on earth."

"What are you talking about, Bones?"

"Nobody's in trouble. Especially not you. You're a hero. Pike turned over command a year ago. You're the captain. Almost the former captain. You've been in a coma."

"For a year?"

"No no. A week. Didn't know if you were going to make it. You really had me scared for a few days there." McCoy picks up a loaded hypo.

"Where's my husband?"

McCoy nearly drops the hypo. "Husband?"

"Spock. Where's Spock?"

Spock enters from his vantage point just outside the ward. "Here, Jim."

"Spock! Am I glad to see you!" He throws his arms around the Vulcan as soon as the first officer sits down at his bedside, he plants a kiss on the Vulcan's cheek. "I'm so sorry, baby. I missed you so much."

"Fascinating." Spock, still held by Jim, throws McCoy an incredulous glance.

"Am I missing something, here?" McCoy asks. "Did you two become an item?"

Kirk pulls his hands away from Spock in disbelief. "What? You mean...we're not together?"

"Not really, no," McCoy says. "Unless something happened..."

"We are not a couple, Jim," Spock confirms. "I am sorry."

Kirk purses his lips. "We're not married? No kids? You never had an alien uterus implanted."

McCoy snorts at this and Spock shakes his head. "No, Jim. I most certainly have not."

"Oh."

"Uh...I think I'm going to grant you two some privacy...so you can talk," McCoy informs them, scooting away. "I'll just be in my office. Alright?" He makes a hasty exit.

"Damn. I could have sworn it was all real, Spock. The night we danced the Charleston--"

"The Charleston? That dance has not been been popular for hundreds of years."

"Exactly...and what about our beautiful wedding at the Wayfarer's Chapel. Our kids: Peter, Tommy, Janie and Zuzu. They all had blond hair, with little pointy ears. They were adorable!"

"Zuzu? That name...it sounds familiar. Did she by any chance, have a bell?"

"Yes." Kirk narrows his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Zuzu is a character from: 'It's a Wonderful Life' , Jim. Do you not remember? We were listening to the radio drama, the night before the Klingons attacked us. You must of been dreaming it while in a coma."

"Oh...right. Now that I think about it, it seems familiar."

"You do not remember?"

"It'll come back to me, Spock.  I need to call my mother.  Tell her I love her."

Spock shifts at Kirk's bedside. "Jim."

"Yes?"

"I was not aware that you were attracted to me. Especially considering the rather appalling way I have behaved towards you in the past."

"Oh...all that stuff. That's all forgiven. I know you're not really an asshole. Not really." Jim smiles coyly at Spock, then blushes. "I uh...guess this is going to be a problem, you being with Uhura and all. Right?"

"Negative, Jim. Nyota and I split up one standard week ago."

"Did you?"

Spock smirks at him. "I am..single. At the moment."

"You hear that Bones?" Kirk calls out.

 _"I sure did, Jim!"_ Bones yells back. " _Well...maybe it really is a wonderful life!"_

_______________________________

  
fin

* "Buffalo Gals" American Folk Song 


End file.
